I am Mrs Stoppable
by captainkodak1
Summary: Mrs. Stoppable greets visitors and talks about her son and his best freind Kim Possible.


Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this story and the "I Am" stories. I wish I did own the Kim Possible show. I could afford college for my kids.

**I am Mrs. Stoppable.**

Greeting friends, welcome to my home. I am so sorry that my husband and son are not here. My husband is a good host and I am sure that he will be disappointed that he missed visitors. We have one child, a son, Ronald. Oh, I am sorry about those smelly old shoes, I told Ronald that he needed to put them up but his mind was somewhere else. I am not sure where my son is right now, he doesn't spend much time here. He is a student at Middleton High School. I wish he was a better student, he does just get by. He seems to be out just to have a good time and not worry about a lot. I worry about him though; he needs to make something of himself. I try to talk to him about what is going on in his life, but when I try to make some suggestions he gets mad. He will normally just leave and go to his friend's home. That friend is a Gentile girl by the name of Kim Possible. Ronald spends just about all of free time with her. They have been friends for a long time, since Pre-K if I remember correctly. I wish he would spend more time with some of the Jewish girls from the synagogue. I know there are a few of them who really seem to like Ron, but he never seems to notice them. Ron also has another friend by the name of Felix. Felix is a very nice young man in a wheelchair. I think they are the best of friends as Ron treats Felix just like any other guy who can walk. I know that Felix appreciates that. Those two are always playing some computer game or something... Felix's mother works with Kim's father.

I really like Kim in many ways. She really seems to enjoy having Ronald around with her. I just wonder when I see the two of them together. No two people could be any different. Kim is a beautiful, smart, popular girl. She is an honor student at the high school and is captain of the cheerleading team. I think that is one reason that Ronald came up with the idea of the "Mad Dog" mascot suit that he made. I think he just wanted to spend more time with Kim and this was one way to do that. He actually gained some popularity because of his work as mascot. His "Mad Dog" routine in one of the most popular mascots acts of all of the area high schools. The cheerleaders can be showing themselves off as some of those girls do and Ron can come out on the field or the court and steal the show. Oh, listen to me; I was talking about Kim Possible. Kim has been the best friend that Ronald could ever have. She helps him with his school work and his grades have actually improved because of her. I know that he is totally devoted to her. When Kim started seeing another young man, I thought it would kill Ronald. But, he still seemed to want Kim to be happy even if it hurt him. Kim is a considerate girl most of the time, but I saw the worst part of her while she was seeing the other boy. She would get mad at Ronald over the least little thing and say some hateful things. She would treat him badly sometimes just to spend more time with the other boy. But, things came out for the best when Kim broke up with the other boy. After that, I noticed a change in Kim when it came to Ronald. It takes a mother to see some things, and I could tell that Kim was seeing more to Ronald than just a friend. It was the way she would say hi to him or the way her face would change when he would come into the room.

Kim and Ron also spend time together in a way that I really don't like all of the time. They are the members of a world famous crime fighting unit called Team Possible. I know, I know, Ron's name in nowhere in the team name, but he doesn't seem to mind. Those two kids take on the most frightful villains. They really do seem to be the perfect team. A man with a newspaper that has followed Ron and Kim's career told me that he did a study on the two of them. Each of them has unique abilities that compliment and support the others strengths and weaknesses. The news media really plays up Kim most of the time, of course, a beautiful, young cheerleader leading a special crime fighting team makes good stories. One thing about Kim though she makes sure that the media knows that they are a team. There have been a number of missions where Ron has saved Kim's life and Kim has saved Ron on many occasions. I still worry about the two of team. I know that both of them have been hurt on different occasions though never badly.

I don't know what the future holds for the two of them. I worry about Ron. He has had his Bar Mitzvah, and I hope he takes his Jewish heritage seriously. But, Kim is a gentile and as their relationship grows I wonder what either of them will do. I do not know if I could accept it if Ron would convert, I would hope Kim would. I get concerned again when Ron spends all of his time at Kim's house during Christmas. I know he gives Kim a gift and she gives one to him. Yet, she has never been over here while we celebrate Hanukah. I can only make my opinions clear to Ron and hope he sees what he needs to do.

I thank you for coming. I always enjoy entertaining friends and guests. You will have to come back sometime while my husband is home along with my wayward son. If he is here Kim will probably be with him. Well, she is a nice girl and I sure she would be pleased to meet you. Please come again.

_Hi, folks, this one was a little difficult as Mrs. Stoppable is shown so seldom in the show. She seems to be pretty nice in the episodes that she is in. I took what I hoped she would be like and some direction from some of the other fics. I wanted to represent her as a good mother maybe a little more domineering. Some of the fics have had her to be more than a little overburdening. I decided to take a little different track. As the Stoppables are the only parents where their religion is actually represented in the show I tried to take some lead from that to develop her character. Ron is a pretty good guy, I took part of Ron's character and kept in his mom. She is devoted to her son as Ron is devoted to Kim. She likes Kim, but is concerned over the different beliefs. I am really going to work hard at continuing the parents "I am"s. Each parent's story will develop as the relationship of Kim and Ron changes. I plan to continue the parents stories as I already have and add to the stories as the show develops the relationship between Kim and Ron._


End file.
